Screw-nut fasteners for mounting structure to buildings and the like are known, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,697,746 and 5,518,351. In these patents, a hex nut is integrally formed with a screw or attached to the screw by welding or via a swaged joint. In other designs, fastening systems include a three or more piece assembly for mounting a fixture, e.g., a pipe hanger, to a building or other type of structure. Examples of such multi-piece anchors are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,295,647 and 4,934,634.
It would be desirable to have an anchor which is readily adapted for mounting fixtures to a variety of structures but which is simple in design and offers a significant reduction in manufacturing costs. It would also be desirable to provide an anchor assembly which can be manufactured with a standardized fastener for assembly of the anchor, the connection of the anchor to a fixture and/or the structure, and which also has a minimal number of assembled parts and yet is cost effective to produce.